A Passionate Rose
by Raven De Crow
Summary: Amu is always asking herself who she really likes, Tadase or Ikuto. She is spiraling downward into insomnia as a reoccurring dream haunts her to wake up every five minutes. Finally the answer comes to her, but what will she do afterward? TheFlowerSeries
1. Won't Sleep

**(Start Chapter)**

_No sleep._

_No sleep until I am done with finding the answer._

My eyes shot open, only able to vainly make out a white ceiling, some streams of light making its way through my curtains. I rolled over, looking at my dim alarm clock. **12:37**. It was morning finally, though it still wasn't anything good. I rolled over to my other side, and found the floor with my feet. Soft, I moved with unease to my curtains and grabbed onto the soft cloths, pulling one aside. A sliver of moon made enough light to faintly light up my face.

I turned, pulling a beanbag over to the window and laying down on it, leaning actually. Lately I have gotten little or no sleep, waking up at the same point in my dream, which repeated itself. I sighed as I gazed up at the moon, wondering if anyone under the same sky was doing the same thing. "The same dream, huh?" I asked myself. I was starting to wonder if it was a sign, and I dare not watch TV for I think that Saeki Nobuko, a fortuneteller often on the TV placed in my living room, will answer just like before I got my guardian characters.

My dream usually started off like a seemingly normal day. I'd first wake up, go through my morning ritual of screaming about almost being late, nearly choke on my food, and finally run out of the house. I'd finally make a distance where I started seeing other Seiyo Middle school students and slow down. I walked in peace for a while until I hit the gates where Tadase waited. It seemed like a normal enough thing, and though it made complete sense in the dream but not while I was awake, it was a normal day, Tadase waiting at the gate for me so we could walk to class. In the middle of the day, during lunch, Kukai joined us. We ate our lunch, cracked some jokes, and laughed hysterically. No, this was not my character at all!

Anyways, my dream would continue through out the day, home economics, math, literature, and then the bell rang. The sweet sound that was so piercing and painful indicated my freedom from boredom. I walked out with Tadase, Kukai meeting up with us. At the gate Tadase asked if Kukai could wait for me to catch up with him to walk me the remainder of the way home. Kukai just nodded slightly and continued walking, "You better catch up quickly, Hinamori." Smiling, I turned to a blushing Tadase, and I was completely oblivious.

"What is it, Tadase?" As I said, oblivious.

"Ah," his face turned a deeper red. "I," he paused, looking to the side, then faced me again, more determined. "I think I'm in love with you, Amu-chan." I blushed, he blushed. I said my thanks and I'd think about it, and ran off, catching up to Kukai.

"Hinamori, I like you. You're hilarious." Kukai smiled, thumbs up. Again, I thanked and said I'd think about it and ran off towards my house. I left Kukai where we usually parted, a park area, where I take Ami some times.

When I got home, I swear something is wrong with me, because I ran up to my room, got a change of cloths, and took a bath. A long, warm, bubble bath. My mom called me a few times, saying that either Tadase or Kukai were on the phone for me. I said I was in the bath. She would say I'd bake. I laughed; she didn't and left me alone. Later in the night I stood at my balcony, starring off as I drank my milk only to be startled by the sneaky alley cat, Ikuto.

"Amu, it's to easy to see down your shirt."

I screamed, he kissed me, said he loved me, and winked like nothing was the matter about this motion and we'd done it a thousand times. He'd leave and I'd be to stunned to move for a few moments in silence. I'd then close the balcony door, leaving it unlocked, and crawl into bed and fall asleep, thinking of which one I liked more. Prince type Tadase; sporty and athletic Kukai, or dangerous, mysterious, and ally cat Ikuto.

I then would wake up from my dream, look at the clock and see I have only gotten another two minutes of sleep. I'd role around, unable to find a warm or comfortable spot to fall back asleep, then fall asleep without knowing and go through the process again. It has been like this for the past week. Not being able to sleep at all because I'd wake up every two to six minutes. I even took today off school, lying in bed all day trying to sleep. I finally gave in and came to the window, and now we're back to the present so let's move on with our lives, shall we?

I gave up on falling asleep, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep longer than five minutes. I'd have to go through the school day half asleep, facing all the same faces I have been for a few months. Tadase, Kukai, Rima, and Nagihiko, all of us are now able to live a 'normal' middle school life without the guardians. Ikuto was… I really have no clue where he is actually. He sometimes calls, but it's always just randomly, never giving me an answer to why he's calling. He teases me, making me blush, but he always calls when I'm down and he makes me feel better.

"Ikuto," I murmured to myself as my palm lightly touched the glass to my sliding door that went out to my balcony, and letting it slide down. My fingers left streaks that finished in seconds. Letting out a sigh, my eyes glanced at the peaceful sleeping Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. A soft smile formed on my chapped lips, my fingers running through my tangled hair. I looked back outside, at the moon, where I then began to think about all the different boys I liked.

Tadase my prince charming with an attitude if you call him 'prince.' I've liked him before I even knew him. He was cute, neat, though in bad terms, he was shorter than I was in fourth grade. Now, he's grown taller, a little stronger, mentally of course, and he now looks less like a girl and more like a boy. He's become a little more in tuned with what is going on around him and noticing things.

Kukai, an athletic boy who even became the soccer captain in his first year of middle school. He makes me laugh, and he easily laughs, but he really cares about what I say and how I'm feeling. I've noticed lately that I don't like him like I do Tadase, but more as an older brother. I've also noticed the amount of time Hoshina Utau and Kukai have been hanging out, there will be development, I know!

Ikuto. I miss him. His visits through my balcony, giving me treats then making fun of me for how I'm going to get fat, which I won't! I still blush, the airport. That's all I really need to say, airport, and I blush. Anywhere. _Airport_ equals blush. I can't believe myself either. Not even seconds after he kissed me on the check did I expect it to be on the lips. I would have had the same reaction, but in the end be fine with it. Then, he declared his love for me! Declared it! I do admit though, I wonder how he's going to make me fall for him?

I also wonder what it'd be like if Tadase kissed me…?

I let out a light giggle. That'll never happen, silly, he's too innocent.

I stood abruptly, almost falling backwards but I caught myself, and then rolled my shoulders. My head was dizzy, the room spinning, and someone's voice whispering in my ear, "I love you." I shook it off and went on with my plan of relaxation. I walked out of my room, descended the stairs, and came upon the fridge. Magnificent invention this was, keeping things cold for days. I pulled out the milk jug and poured myself and nice cup of milk. With this snack, I went back to my room and lay in front of the large glass sliding door, gazing at the moon.

Through my analysis of this recurring dream I've been having I came up with one answer: I'm in some desperate need of a boyfriend or something close to it and I'm considering the people. Right? Am I right creepy fortuneteller woman? Yeah, I thought so, on what I'm not sure, but I'm right! Urg!

I rolled over and fell from the beanbag to the floor, onto my stomach. I didn't spill any of my milk because previous of sliding onto the floor I placed the empty bottle on the desk next to my sliding door, and the reason for me rolling over. I just lay there, thinking about the question that has been carved into my mind. "Who is it that I like?" I said out loud, lifting myself from the ground, crawling over to the bed and laying my arms on the fluffy comforter. I had no strength to pull myself up.

I fell into exhaustion suddenly, and for once, I slept until morning without any bothering dreams. When I woke, the sun streamed through my curtains and I could barely make out the sound of my mom's worried voice. "Amu?" My name echoed in my mind, confusing me for a moment. Oh yeah, that's my name. I tried to focus my eyes on where my mother was, but all I could do was look out of my glass door separating me from the warm rays of sun. "Amu?"

"I need to go to school," I found myself saying. My mom's eyes were carefully watching me as I moved my outstretched hand from the direction of the outside world, to the soft material of my bedding. I pushed myself up and swung my legs off the bed, lightly placing them on the floor. It was cold and hard, much as I remember. I got ready at my own pace, knowing I was already late to school, but I didn't care much. Mom drove me to school, which was odd, and told the chairman that I had a sudden doctors appointment and that she was terribly sorry I was late. I had to wait in the nurse's office until the next class started.

I felt to out of it, as if I wasn't even in my own body. As if I was floating around in some alternate universe. I sat on the bed, not daring to lay down, staring outside at the trees. Sunbeams moved elegantly around the leaves and streamed through the branches. It was so bright outside. It was nearing the end of my first year in middle school, something I was joyous about. Another year over with: another year closer to graduation: and possibly another year closer to Ikuto. I paused, thinking about this. _Another year closer to Ikuto._ I was thinking about him way to much recently.

Then, the bell rang. I started to gather my things, including my own mind, and started down the hall towards my next class. "Amu-chan," Tadase was running towards me, waving his hand above his head. I just smiled, not entirely at planet earth yet. "You were gone yesterday and part of this morning, are you feeling better?" I nodded, not yet registering his words but understanding the meaning behind it. I was gone, sick, but I'm here now. "Are you okay, Amu-chan? You still don't look to good. You're a little pale."

"I'm fine," I found my words finally, and my voice. To me, my words sounded exhausted, out of breath, and weak. I looked to Tadase, who didn't seam to notice, and continued on to class. The day seamed shorter, whether it was I arrived later, or that I was spacing off the whole day, it just seamed shorter. At the end of class Tadase approached me and suggested we walk home together. I agreed and thus, the walk began.

"We haven't walked home together in a while, huh?" I asked as Tadase and I made our way around the football and soccer field. I felt more refreshed now that I was out in the sun, feeling the warmth all around me. I seemed happier to myself, and more alive.

"You're quite right," Tadase noted, seeming a little more polite than usual, but I let the feeling slide. "Everything feels more relaxed lately, now that we're out of elementary school, and nearing the end of this year." He moved some hair out of his face and smiled at me. Yes, it was it was just a feeling, nothing else. I zoned Ran, Miki, Su, and Keseki out; they were talking among themselves so why not just pay attention to Tadase?

I felt a short vibration on my leg and then a 'bing' sound came from my pocket where I kept my cell phone. "An e-mail?" Tadase asked and I reached in, sliding my fingers around the red phone, and pulling it out. I flipped it open, smiling lightly at the name that came up on my inbox. I nodded and said it was from Ikuto, which Tadase responded with, "Ikuto-nii-san?" Yes, I just said Ikuto, and why does he use two honorifics? Anyways. "He sends a lot to me as well." He brought out his own phone before I could open the e-mail. He flipped it open, revealing a picture of half of Ikuto's face, and the rest being either Yoru's palms, or a red background. Then he switched it to Ikuto playing the violin, still almost out of the picture and Yoru's palms.

"But most of the pictures aren't taken very well." He said it in a playful voice, but underneath it almost sounded insulting. Ran commented on how mine are the same, and Keseki threw out, "Honestly, someone teach Yoru how to hold a camera properly." I sighed at this, trying to keep the images of Ikuto in my mind.

"Now, let him be." I said, looking away from Tadase's screen to my own. Ikuto, mama, Yaya, Rima, Yaya, and Yaya. Yaya and I had been talking all day, she missed everyone and was crying over responsibility. Rima just wanted to know what was up and why Yaya wouldn't stop sending her e-mail as well. Mama just wanted to say "hi." But, Ikuto's always had a picture attached. I opened it and was thinking it'd be something like before, Ikuto drinking tea outside in the early morning or evening. No, not even close.

"Scoop-nya!" was the subject. There, before me, was Yoru teasing me about the time when Ikuto had spent the night over and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. It was a rare sight! I'm not a pervert! He seemed so at peace with everything around him unlike his scowling face when he's awake. There, on my screen was Ikuto sleeping, without a shirt. Not only was it perfectly centered, but you should see Ikuto's collar bone, the necklace that he usually wore with a silver cross, and his peaceful face, mouth slightly ajar.

A blush ran straight across my face as "ahhhs" came from Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. It was Tadase's voice that brought me out of my trance. "By the way, Amu-chan, would you like to go to the park with me?" I quickly shut my phone and shoved it into my pocket. I though for a second, thinking deeply about it. Do I want to, or should I go home and rest. I could go with Tadase and have some fun, but if I do I'd worry mama and papa.

"Sorry, I can't. Mama and papa would worry if I go home late. I should be rushing home right not," I said the last part of my statement as I looked down at my watch, telling me that Tadase were either taking our precious time walking home, or we were taking the long way. We were probably taking the long way though.

"Oh, okay then. I'll walk you part of the way home then." He did. We separated I decided to stop by a park before I went home. Sitting on the swing, basking in the sun, and spacing off into the distance. My mind was full of my main question, "Who is the one I really like?" The prince who is always so kind, Tadase; or the teasing though always saving me, Ikuto. Who is really my shimmering prince?

My deep thoughts were interrupted as my back hit the ground. My eyes met with the stars in the sky, starting to come out of hiding with a light shade of blue sky. Everything around me made my intelligence constantly stand upon memories of Ikuto, while Tadase stood on the sidelines of my mind waiting for a few seconds to be thought of. Was this really my answer? Had I already lost to Ikuto? "Ikuto!" my voice came to me in my mind, another memory coming to the surface. "You know it's a contest now! I'm sure your father is out there! And I'll definitely find my true self! So let's have a contest to see who finds it first." I had to yell over so many people, and then push my way threw. The things I did just to get closer to someone I swear I hardly even liked. Is there really something wrong with how I view things?

"I've also got something to tell you," his huskey voice rang in my ears, sending shivers down my back and a light blush to my face. I could only look up at him and go, "huh?" Yeah, real smooth Amu. "I've already given in. Because, I love you." His voice, so sure of himself, I almost thought he was kidding around, that is, until_ that_. His fingers held the back of my head still as he ever so lightly kissed me. On the cheek. As he moved in, my mind was blank but my lips made an attempt to form a kiss-lips-thing. This is where I realized my body had a mind of it's own, but we're not talking about that.

A lot of 'W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w's latter I was finally able to mutter out, "What did you?" I heard Miki's voice, "So close! A peck on the cheek!" And Ran's voice, "But it was super close!" They sounded as if they wanted him to take my first kiss. Were they my real, 'who I want to be' and I want to be kissed by Ikuto? Nu-uh! "J-just so you know, it's n-not, not as if I" I took a pause, knowing my face was as red as marinara sause. "Li-li-like you, Ikuto!" Cool and Spicey enter… NOW! "Th-that's right, I don't even know where you're going." I am so stubborn sometimes.

"Hmm," oh no, I don't know what to expect from him. He just teased me, not… I'm not sure what to expect! "Well then," oh, he's really good. Suspense, suspense, suspense. "I'll bet you something, too." I looked in Ikuto's direction, as he leaned down some, to get at a more appropriate eye level. "I'll definitely make you fall in love with me. So prepare yourself." Sparkles filled my eyes, an appropriate blush on my cheeks, and I was hooked, lined, and a sinker. His smile made me feel all warm and fizzy, seeing that he could move on from the pains of Easter.

"Jeez, how annoying, waiting up right until the last second," these words I mumbled to myself then, and now. I was back in reality, still laying on the ground, my legs using the swing as a rest. It was still a light shade of blue and the stars were starting to reveal themselves more.

As I finished my walk home the most beautiful setting appeared before me. The sun was resting on the horizon, the sky switched from a crimson red, to orange, and then into the light blue that turned darker as your eyes moved towards the top of the sky. It was like you were in a dome, and I finally understood the feeling of being trapped. It's suffocating.

Tears reached the rim of my eyes, a light purple under my eyes from no sleep. The image was so touching, the sun kisses the earth and I hushed my urge to cry. Rubbing my eyes with my arm I looked back up into the sky with a new hope. "I'll defiantly find my answer!" I rushed home, to be ambushed by my parents saying I should have been home earlier. They were worried, and I tried to reassure them I was fine, but no luck. I felt lucky to have parents that care, so I just said, "Thank you for caring," and went to my room.

I threw myself onto my bed, stretching, then morphing into a ball. I stayed there for a little while before I decided a bath was what I needed. There, the water was warm and my voice sung out lightly. My head rested against the wall and my limbs just relaxed, finally feeling a less stressful moment. My eyes closed, and my voice became lighter every second, and I found myself floating into a dream, not at all like the one that has haunted me.

"Ikuto?" My voice was light, a blush crawling onto my face.

"Yes, Amu?" His voice rang in my ears. Sweat, sexy, and so much more appealing than anything else I have ever heard.

"Do you like me?" I was looking away from Ikuto, trying to protect myself if I got rejected.

"If I answer you, can I have something in return?" His fingers formed around my chin and he brought my eyes to his. He was serious.

I could only manage a single, small word from a light breath, "Yes."

"Kiss me."

_No sleep._

_No sleep until I am done with finding the answer._

I like Ikuto.

It has been there all along, the answer I've been searching for. Ikuto. He teases me sometimes, but he really does care for me.

_I like you, Ikuto._

**(End Chapter)**

Scarlet here and this is a new story! I was caught on Now Truth Begins but while listening to The Rasmus (A huge inspiration bonus) this story came to me! I was originally going to make it a oneshot, but as I got into the lyrics, chapters started to lay out in front of me! It's ingenious! I also have started on some more, a Shugo Chara and Alice in the country of Hearts (or Heart no Kuni no Alice) cross over. Idea from Alice in the country of Hearts but characters from Shugo Chara AND of course a little different storyline than Alice in the country of Hearts. Anyways! I've also been brainstorming a story that was originally for my character, Mayura, but it'd be so out of character for the first or / and second chapter that I'm a little iffish on it.

Tell me what you think!

With love to all my readers and reviewers,

Scarlet / Raven De Crow


	2. Won't Stop

**(Start Chapter)**

_Won't stop._

_Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer._

I couldn't wrap my mind around this dream. "This cancer..?" I muttered to myself. Right before I fell asleep every morning, I'd wonder to myself what this reacquiring dream was about. A thick yawn swept across me now as I stare at the blank ceiling. And then, everything went black, just as they did before the same dream happened, just like the night before.

My face felt hot, but not in a sweaty way or in an embarrassed way either. The heat that fell upon my face was like when you take a nap in an open field in the morning, and you wake up mid-day with the sun shining on your face. Was it morning already? _Click_. Now what was that? Why does this morning have to be so confusing? And why am I filled with so many questions?

"Iktuo-nya?"

"What is it Yoru?" My voice sounded rough to me.

"We're gonna miss our train."

Train... Train... Train..? What trai- Oh! Shit, that train, right. The... Eurostar? Yeah. I'm in London right now, waiting for the train out to Paris. Trying to hunt down my father but at the same time I'm also looking for a traveling string based band. From time to time I'd stop in a town for a little longer than expected and practice with some friends of my dad, get a heading and move to the next town. However, the further I went, the harder it was to find my father.

I rose from my sleeping position. Laying on my right side facing a window, shirtless, boxers only, leaving my cross necklace on, and finally the white blanket skillfully wrapped around my knees and feet. I picked at the blanket for only a second or two before I stood at the beds side and stretched, hands above my head. And thus, my day started.

Shower, teeth brushed in the shower, and a very quick breakfast before I was off and out of the hotel I stayed in. I didn't take any cloths with me, only my violin so I was always short of the necessities. However, it was nice that I was able to buy a new outfit here and there, getting in style with all of the other countries. From London, yesterday, I bought a white button up shirt with a blue and black tie, which I for loose, and black pants that were baggy (enough so I wasn't going back to the pre-puberty ages) skinny jeans and a leather jacket. I'd also treated myself to a new ring, one that fit my index figure on my right hand. A noelani colored titanium band, .1 centimeters in width, with two blue "straps" (as the jewelers called it) close to the edge of the ring on both sides.

Now I was on the train, just waiting. Ordered a coffee when the roller went by, but other than that the ride was uneventful. A lot of sightseeing as the train went and Yoru slept. I already has a hotel booked for when I arrived and a day planned ahead of me. I must admit though, I did fall asleep for about fifteen minutes and almost freaked, not remembering where I was or why I was even on a train. Nothing vocal or physically shown, but still a little bit of an inside drama, something I was starting to get used to without.

Utau was busy though when she could she'd text or try to call me, most unanswered or never picked up, but I did send her some pictures Yoru took. This way she'd calm down and not worry so much. I did "love" my sister, but only that. A, "she's my sister so I love her as family" kind of way. I would never admit to it like I would my own desire for Amu, but Utau is my sister. Drama or not, Utau will always be just that, Utau, my sister.

So, here I am. In Paris. At the Eiffel tower. Second day here and no leads yet. Mid day... so... I did something out of pure impulse. My cell was to my ear and the ringing continued. And continued. I was about to hang up when I heard her voice.

"Hello?"

Something about her voice just doesn't sound right. Completely off. Not her regular Amu-like voice. Though... we'll see what happens.

"Bonsoir"

"What? Who is this?"

"Always the cold shoulder. Have you forgotten my voice already?"

I said the first thing that came to mind, but sadly, I was actually thinking that it was true. Had she forgotten all about me? Did she never, not once, wonder about how I was doing, or let her mind wander towards me. No, I was confident and I'm sure, even if she didn't think about me, she wouldn't forget for a very long time that I was still waiting for her to grow up. I let her mind count down, realizing, letting my voice sink in. She'd remember, I'm sure.

3.

"Eh?"

2.

"Eh?"

1.

"Ikuto?"

"Correct." I nearly sighed a breath of relief, knowing that my name still formed on her lips like any other word that had to be thought about from time to time.

"It's been a while-nya." Yoru said into the receiver.

"Are you doing well?" I let myself relax into the conversation. Now, it was about Amu, I haven't heard or seen her for so long, I needed her to the point of calling her, knowing she was probably about ready for bed.

"Sure... Well..."

"Well what? Tadase dump you or something?" I was simply teasing. Though she didn't seem quite herself since the beginning of out conversation.

She made a "Eh" sound as if something was being shoved through her heart.

"Seriously?" I felt so bad. I didn't mean to hurt her, though it hurt me a little bit. Tadase had such an impact on her. And I? I could make her flustered, I can make her mad, but I can't make her swoon like Tadase can. But, that won't be the case for long.

"I-it seems he found a girl he really likes or something... He said she was really cute!"

Why'd she torture herself like that? Acting all happy and giggly like she was trying to convince herself, which I'm sure she was. I'm even sure earlier she was eating a bunch of chips or something, which if I was there would be giving her a bad time about getting fat. And I also bet that after that, she sulked under her blankets and got all excited when her phone rang, thinking it was Tadase.

"I'd console you if I were there." Oh how I wish I could be. I heard a "Huh?" and continued. "I'd kiss you, and hug you and everything else..." I meant every word. I wanted to do those things to her right now, if only I could. Though, I couldn't help the opportunity to tease, and since I knew for a fact that in all the right mind, Amu was blushing. I could only laugh at the image stuck in my head. "You just blushed now, didn't you?" A picture that would never leave my memory, her blush.

"What are you saying, you pervert! Why did you call me, anyways?"

Teasing over, my mind was filled with Amu, and I was in the best mood I'd been in for weeks.

"Later."

"Huh?" She sounded a little disappointed to me. "H-hey!" And I cut her off, ending the phone call. All I could do was look at my phone for the last slit seconds, and then to the sky, where I knew that somewhere, she was under the same sky. I also knew that she was still blushing, becoming all frustrated over me. And why I loved this girl so much? I didn't know myself, but she was the only girl I had ever had an interest for. Yes, there was an age difference and for now, I'd get used to being a cradle robber, but once she was legal... I'd make her realize the choice she can make. Me.

I went my average day on from there, a more blissful day. Looking for my father, which I didn't. Trying to find a lead, which I did. Practicing with a friend on my fathers, check. And the next place I'd be heading? Japan. This man I met, an elderly man, wanted me to join his orchestra and travel with him, though I'd need to go back to Japan to fill out some paperwork or something. Back to Japan hmm? The orchestra is a slight lead, and my old man was in it, so maybe he'll so up again?

Night after night, it continued. These images. These sounds. And some, very appealing dreams about Amu, strawberries, whip cream, and chocolate. But other than those nights, it was all mix mashed. "Cure for this cancer?" I'd find myself mumbling sometimes. Even with the orchestra sometimes, I'd mumble on to myself about my dreams on break. "You should go to a doctor then, is it severe?" I'd just shake my head. "I don't have cancer, it's just this wired dream I've been having." The old man would just nod, and tell everyone to come back, we're starting again.

It wasn't until one night I was having a dream about Amu again. I was laying on top of her bed, the fabric soft beneath me. We were having a conversation about Tadase, wither she's in love with him or not. She said it was none of my business and asked if I had someone I loved. I was truthful, spilled my guts to her. "It's you." Could I not be so much more blunt than that? I loved her, it bothered me so much.

Suddenly though, in my dream I had this pain in my chest, burning really, or as if my rib cage was trying to burst open. The scenery changed, it was as if I was in a hospital, looking into bright lights on the ceiling. People were rushing by me, almost panicked. "We need to get him an IV stat!" Someone crying, Utau? "Quickly, get him into the emergency room, now!" Everyone seemed so serious. "He's love-sick, a cancer that can not be cured by any medical means." Who's voice was that?

Wait?

And then there was a light, brighter than that in my dreams. The sun burst in through the motel window, framing my face. My throat was soar, and fingers numb from clenching the blanket and the room seemed to be unreasonably cold. I sat up, using the headrest of the bed for a leaning post. My eyes drooped more than usual, like I hadn't even gotten any sleep. I ran my hand through my hair, finding it to be incredibly messy and tangled, a sign of thrashing around. All of these things happening to my body screamed nightmare.

"Cancer?"

The word seemed so wired on my tongue now, as if I should know this riddle. And than it hit me like the titanic. "He's love-sick." The words formed in my head. "A cancer than can not be cured..." It was still so wired to me. "Love-sick," I said the words out-loud. They seemed so bizarre with my voice, like it wasn't meant to be. "A cure for this cancer." Other words that didn't seem to fit. It was all to different for me. It was all to strange.

So I took a shower.

And then I ate breakfast.

Brushed my teeth.

Went to practice.

Went back to the hotel.

Ate dinner.

Went to bed after watching some TV.

I still couldn't wrap my hand around the concept. I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, was love-sick. With Amu, yes, but love-sick. The words in themselves are sickening to my tongue. I have no cancer you can see on a X-ray. I have no cancer than is called, "cancer." I have no cancer that can be taken out with surgery and chemo. I have a cancer, that is only curable with the embrace of a single girl.

"Ikuto, wake up."

Her voice is so sweet.

"It's time to wake up."

I just want to be with her for one instant.

"Come on! You need to get ready for your flight back to Japan, come one Ikuto!"

This voice, however, was not hers.

"Yoru, why are you waking me up at midnight?" I was only a little pissed, I like sleeping especially since I haven't been getting the best of it lately. When I did get it though, what I got was good enough.

"It's not midnight, it's noon."

Again? How does one girl make a man like me so discombobulated? I didn't hate her for it though, in fact, I was impressed. I could never hate her, even if in the end she chooses Tadase and leave me with this cancer for eternity. Nah, I won't let that happen, because I won't stop.

_Won't stop._

I refuse to stop for a moment. I will continue to walk towards Amu and make her fall for me. I'll let her do it at her own pace... maybe.

_Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer._

Amu will be mine in the end, because I know that she knows that truly, she's in love with me. She is the only thing that will cure me from this pain, this longing. She is my cure for this cancer of love-sickness. Even if they are bitter words.

And with a kiss on the lips, she will fall... for me that is.

**(End Chapter)**

Okay, took me a long time to get this up. Problem number one, got halfway done and a huge crisis came upon me. School. Second problem, hard-drive crashed. Lost... Everything. Retyping everything. So, this isn't original, but I like it even better. Third problem... Pages... not something I can upload onto fanfic. but I found a way... I guess. It did't end just like the previous chapter, but it has it's own little fun thing going on with it. Sorry for the long wait, it is now summer and I will be updating a little faster, I hope. Keep on feeding me your advice, I love you all, and there will be a next chapter... But in who's point of view? We'll see. Goodnight everyone, and good morning!

Took me forever. Pages doesn't go well with fanfiction sooooo... I had to do some stuff... get it onto another writing process... And here it is~!

Loves~

Scarlet


	3. An Important News Report from XOX News!

**Notice!**

**Important news has been dismissed from the author of "A Passionate Rose",**

_Dearest readers,_

I will start off blunt...

This is a songfic. Yes. However... It will be in many parts. Many parings. This will only be two chapters. So... There will be sequels. Maybe none that 'finish the story'. However, if you want me to you must vote and tell me if you want me to. It will be named "Side Story".

The next is a Nagi and Rima fanfic.(Two Chapters)

Then a one chapter for Tadase and a mysterious girl (Debating! It's against that and a Yaya and Kairi fanfic). This chapter will be the chorus and I don't want to make other stories with the same lyrics.

Another Amu and Ikuto fanfic (Four chapters I think).

And finally a Utau and Kuukai fanfic (Might be one. Might be two... Don't know yet).

Comment and tell me if you want a sequel to this fanfic. The Nagi and Rima fanfic will be called "A Fragile Blossom". Please look forward to it!

More information will be released then!

**Bye bye 3**

**With love,**

_Raven De Crow / Scarlet_

**Thank you for staying tuned to XOX News. Next, the weather, after this commercial break...**


End file.
